


Take My Hand

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood has Nightmares, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romance, Supportive Jace Wayland, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: When Jace first arrived at the Lightwoods Alec sat a precedence when he helped Jace through his nightmare. When Jace one night discovers Alec fights his own nightly demons he gets the chance to return the favor – and finally admits to the depth of his feelings.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 20
Kudos: 208
Collections: Jalec Prompt Challenge - January





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/gifts).



> 1000 word fic for the prompt words: Blankets, bed.  
> Happy birthday, Kissa 💖  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks to Regina for the great art and Kissa for the gif.  
> Story warnings: Referenced child abuse, referenced self-harm. Fluff

When Jace had first arrived to live with the Lightwoods he hadn’t known what to expect. He hadn’t had any friends before and had been used to a harsh training routine with even harsher punishments for failing. However, already the first day Jace had seen that his skills were far superior to anyone else’s. Still, he was determined to prove he was worthy of the praise and awe that everyone in the Lightwood family, in particular Alec, showered him with.

That first night he had had a nightmare. Alec had heard him and had entered his room. Jace hadn’t wanted to appear weak so he hadn’t said anything. However, Alec hadn’t left like Jace had thought he would. He had sat by his bedside and started to retell amusing stories about Izzy and Max. Within a few moments, to this day Jace still didn’t know how it happened, their hands had connected under the covers. They never spoke of it then or since. However, whenever Jace would have a nightmare Alec would come to his room and sit by his bedside, holding his hand under the covers, speaking softly and calmingly till Jace would fall asleep. There was something warm, familiar, and caring, about Alec that had Jace feel instantly safe with him in a way Jace didn’t feel with anyone else.

Asking Alec to become his parabatai was one of the best decisions of Jace’s life. With the bond Alec was able to tell when Jace felt sad or upset without Jace saying anything. Alec would offer silent support in words and deeds as well as through the bond. Having a piece of Alec’s soul inside of him was like feeling a warm blanket wrapped around him, loving, familiar, calming.

It was when they were much older and Jace had had plenty of sexual relationships with women that he had realized Alec loved him not as a brother or a parabatai, but that he was _in_ love with him. At first Jace was unsure what to do about that. All his sexual encounters had been with women and Jace knew Alec had never been with anyone; he hadn’t even been kissed. Jace normally didn’t go for men nor the shy blushing virgin type. However, as time passed Jace realized the difference between sex and love. When it came to Alec, what he liked, what he loved, was precisely what Alec offered. Jace was flattered by the adoration Alec was giving him, calmed by his innocence and grounded by his protection. Alec loved him with an intensity and a clarity, an all-consuming light, that was everything.

Using his contacts in the Shadow Market Jace had found an ancient Warlock who had explained there was no parabatai curse; it was just the Clave wanting to control its own people. Jace was free to love Alec in every possible way. But how to broach the topic?

Jace was still pondering that question when he felt pain coming through the bond. Pain from Alec. He had felt it before but never like this, at night, after they had both gone to bed. Jace was quickly on his feet and in Alec’s room, thankful they both had made their locking runes in such a way that the other could enter.

Alec was tossing and turning in bed, fisting the sheets, and clearly caught up in a nightmare.

“Alec!” Jace asked worried as he sat by Alec’s bedside.

Alec awoke at once, by Jace’s voice and the worry in the bond.

“Jace,” Alec said, confused, sitting up in bed. He saw Jace’s worried expression and quickly asked, “Are you ok?”

Jace smiled fondly at him as he nodded, “Yes.”

Alec breathed in relief, “Good.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Jace asked, concerned.

Alec bit his lower lip anxiously as he looked down.

“I’m ok now,” Alec insisted, giving Jace a brave and reassuring smile.

Jace gave Alec a fond look as he cupped Alec’s cheek, making the older boy gasp in shock and wonder at the gesture.

“Alec, you always take care of people. Of me. Let me be there for you too,” Jace asked softly.

“You don’t need that burden. I’m fine,” Alec insisted stubbornly.

However, Jace could feel Alec’s pain in the bond. Jace removed his hand from his face and instead found Alec’s hand on top of the sheet. Alec gasped in amazement and shock at seeing their connected hands on top of the sheets for the first time ever.

“You are never a burden,” Jace insisted firmly. “I know I have my demons and so do you.”

Alec looked down, embarrassed.

“I’m fine,” Alec mumbled shyly, unable to meet his eyes.

“You’re not,” Jace said insightfully. He gave him a tender look as he added, “But we can be. Together.”

Alec sank, unable to answer. Instead, he just squeezed Jace’s hand.

“Alec, I love you. I didn’t know till just recently how much,” Jace told him tenderly, stroking his cheek as he leaned in close.

Before Alec could recover from the shock of his words Jace had given him a passionate but loving kiss on the lips.

“I have loved you since I first saw you,” Alec told him huskily, his eyes shining with joy when they drew apart.

“I’m one lucky guy then. I’m happy I realized that in time before someone else snatched you up,” Jace said teasingly but sincerely.

Alec blushed as he got out with awe and wonder, “I can’t believe this is happening. It must be a dream.”

“Then let’s dream together,” Jace whispered huskily as he kissed Alec tenderly.

Alec beamed happily as they drew apart before shyly lifting the covers in invitation. Jace smiled happily as he got under, pulling Alec close to his body.

They rearranged themselves so Jace had his arms around Alec, spooning him from behind. They fell asleep like that, feeling warm and safe, snuggled under the covers. From that day forward neither of them ever had a nightmare again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
